Take the Floor
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: Gabby and Troy break up over a school dance!But what happens when Jason comes to pick up the peices?
1. Chapter 1

Take the Floor

There she stood

**Flashes** **to** **Gabriella**

Just standing there thinking how she was humiliated

**Flashes to Troy yelling at her then showed a video of her dancing uncontrollably to every one **

Join Gabriella ,Troy ,Jason, Sharpay and Ryan in

**TAKE THE FLOOR**

**Starring**

**Gabriella Montez **

**Jason Cross**

**Troy Bolton**

**Sharpay and Ryan Evans**


	2. The start of humiliation

A/N:Take the floor will be ranged from 5-8 chapters

**Take the Floor**

It was lunch and Troy said he had an anouncment to the school so he asked Gabriella "Sorry if its last minnute but will you go to the dance tommorow with me?" he asked hopefully getting the reply he wanted.

"Sorry but I dont wanna go with you to the dance because..." she said but he replied

"Oh its ok"he said slightly angrily and walked off, he just publicly humiliated himself he had to get back but how...

**Outside after school**

he got it.then he asked "can i walk you home i wanna ask your mother how she made those awsome brownies"

she replied by saying "ok, well lets start walking",when they got there Troy and Gabby were in the living room talking while waiting for Ms. Montez to come home but then Gabby said "i need to go to the bathroom, ill be right back" as she left Troy noticed a video from last year it said 'Gabbys dancin Party' Troy just smiled evily.about 10 minutes late Gabbys mom came home.

**At Troys house that night**

Troy turnded on his video player or whatever and watched the movie That would be the perfect payback!!!

A/N Tell me what you think good bad ok awsome


	3. An for all stories

**AN**

**Happy New Year, Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad, ect….**

**Any way there is a delema and I need comments.**

**One is that im deleting one of my current series.so vote on which one I should delete, even though there is no chance im deleting Cooking Romance, so I will take the seconed most voted or I will complete Take the floor and make it 3 chaptersnot including trailor instead of 6.**

**Also new series or 3 new one shots based on my Ashley tisdale CD.Of course it will involve Zekepay!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Dylan

**Take The Floor**

**Gabbys Pov : 6 p.m. the next night**

I was crying into my pillow Troy just humiliated me.

_Flashback_

_"So you humiliated me yesterday, infront of everyome..." Troy whispered to me "So you get your payback"_

_"Everyone I would like to share something about my Best freind Gabriella Montez" Then a big video of Gabriella starded playing._

_"No Cindy dont video tape this" the girl behind the camera just laughed and said "Comon whats the worst thing could happed" The 13 yr old Gabriella just smiled and said "So my mom finaly got a job , I hate being as poor as I am" then there was a loud bang in the background. "What was that Cyn" "I dont know , hey how about you do a dance for us " The song 1,2 step started playing and Gabby just started Dancing" then Cindy just said "Hey I cant wait till we get out of here when we're 18 ." Gabriella just smiled _

_Troy realised that he stopped the video here and started looking for the control but he lost it ...Uh-oh_

_"So_ _hows Dylan doing has your mom finaly find a family member to rip you away from your own son" you could see_ _Gabriella tearing up "He's my 3 yr. old son and my mom finaly found out my aunt could rip my baby boy from me, i mean its serous enough that i got pregnant at 9 and gave birth at 10 but you know what , i am gonna miss him.My mom found out he was moving to New York tomorrow , thats the 'Buisness' trip my mom has.Is to get rid of her Grandson" then a young blonde stepped infront of the camera "We will miss you baby D . from Cindy Lockheart peace out."_

_End _

_ Everyone was laughing at me except Jason Cross and Troy.Then Troy said "I'm sorry , i had no idea that it would have that" then i just said "Yeah well everyone now knows i have a 7 yrold son in New York coming down this weekend with my bestfreind and my real mom" I ran away_

End of flashback

"Sweetheart , Cindy will be here in an hour " I nodded and got the guest room ready . It had 2 beds and a crib. i went into my room and saw a figure on my balcony, thinking it was Troy i opened the doors "Hey Jase what are you doing here" i weakly smiled and he did to "Why did you have a baby so young:" i smiled and said "Well you have an hour to learn about him before he gets here" We both smiled and my aunt walked in "Oh , hello Jason , im sorry i didnt know you were coming over?" Jason was my bestfreind he and Troy were the onlyones that could climb upto my balcony.He new I had David at 10 and was the only other person that knew that lived in Alberqurque but never questioned me . "Oh im sorry I just found out that Dylan was coming this weekend , sorry i didnt know " she smiled and shook her head "Its ok you should meet him , he will be here in an hour" Jason smiled and nodded and then i said "Auntie L i wanna talk to Jase about him alone" she nodded and left "I had him young because my mom wanted to sell me for money so i thought if i was pregnant she would put it off and she did" then he said "Would you like to go to the dance with me for a while after Dylan arrives?" i smiled and nodded

**1 hour and 30 minutes later**

"Night baby boy , night aunti L" i left with Jason

**At the dance 10 minutes later**

When me and Jason walked in everyone was laughing and starring .She smiled and just whispered "Ok this is much better than i thought it would be" then Sharpay and Ryan ran over and hugged me telling me everything would be ok then the rest of the gang came over.Then we seprated apart and i heard "Well my date , would you like to dance" i turned to see Jase and nodded . at first Hold On came on after a few fast songs a song called When there was Me and You came on. i looked at Jason and we started dancing closer and then we leaned in we kissed lightly.We pulled apart and smiled.


	5. OMG and a Box

**Take The Floor**

**2 months later**

I woke up to a boy saying "Mommy , mommy , its time to wake up for school" I got up and smiled and said "Now that you live here dosent mean you can wake me up a 6 in the morning eveyday" Then I saw a figure climb up my balcony.I giggled and opened the door "Morning babe " he said with a kiss then then Dylan walked over and cleared his throat."Hi Dylan " he said as he pulled away." So Jason how are you" I said Trying to get Dylan out of the room then Jason said "Well im doing well how about you" then I giggled and said "Great " then Dylan said "Mommy im gonna go eat breakfast" then he left "Great now i can have you to my self" he said kissing me pushing me back onto the bed"Ok now I know we rarly do this but we need to go to school" I said trying to get Jason out of my room quickly."Ok well i'll be downstairs if you want me" as soon as he left I ran into my bathroom "Oh crap" I said looking at the positive pregnancy test.

**At lunch**

"Hey look whos all alone" Chad said looking at Troy then Jason said "Guys do you think Troy and Gabby are like smeaking behind my back" then Taylor and Sharpay said quickly "No why?" then Jason looked at them curiously and shrugged it off "Because she has been like really secretive like shes keeping something from me" then Zeke said "Well she might have been busy with Dylan" then then Jason said "Well tonight im ...im " he looked around as the gang stared curiously.Then he went into his gym bag and pulled out a velvet box. "OMG" is all Sharpay and Taylor could say. Then I started to walk over.Jason put away the ring before I got over ."Hey guys , Jason there is something important I need to talk to you about on our date tonight" then Jason said "Yeah me to"


	6. OMG yes and Anthony and Isabelle

**Take The Floor**

**That night on the beach**

"So I had Zeke cook us a moonlight dinner" then I smiled and kissed his cheek."But before this dates starts I wanna ask you something" then I smiled and asked "WHat?" then he frowned and said "Why have you been so distant lately" then I half smiled and frowned and said "I was supposed to get my period 2 weeks ago" then he said "Yeah so" then I said "But I didnt get it" then he just picked me up and Kisssed me romanticly."So are you sure" he said smileing "YEah I took a test last night and one this morning both turned out to be positive" he kissed me and putme down.

**with the gang hidin on the beach**

"Omg shes pregnant" Chad said then he saw a car park and then saw Troy get out.Then he saw them and rushed down."What are you doing here , im supposed to be having a party here to night" then they heard a "OMG Yes Jason"

**With Jasella**

"Gabby here is the thing I wanted to ask you" he took out the box and got on one knee. "Gabriella Olivia Montez will you marry me" then I said loudly "OMG yes Jason" then we heard Cheering.

**8 months later**

"Ok babe your doing great" then I pushed again "Issabelle better be beautiful" then Jason said "Dont forget little Anthony that just came out" then I heard a baby girl cry and said "Jason thats our baby girl" he kissed me. then i said "But no more sex till we are married" then JAson said "Yeah I wont last for two weeks" I hit him playfully.

* * *

ok so should there be a sequal?!?!?!?! oh yeah by the way they had twins Anthony Micheal Cross and Issabelle Jasmine Cross.Oh and no one ever made up with Troy he turned out to move to L.A and became a drunk. He is havin a baby with a some bartender. 


End file.
